Hope Mikaelson
Hope Andrea Mikaelson es la principal protagonista de . Es alumna del internado Salvatore. She es la primera híbrida de nacimiento natural. She es la hija de Niklaus Mikaelson y Hayley Marshall-Kenner. Historia temprana Niklaus Mikaelson y Hayley Marshall durmieron juntos y tuvieron un hijo. La bruja Sophie Deveraux reveló que Hayley estaba, de hecho, embarazada del hijo de Klaus. Ella reveló que el bebé es una de las "lagunas" de la naturaleza. Más tarde reveló que fue por el lado del hombre lobo de Klaus que Hope fue concebida. Sophie luego exige que Klaus la ayude o ella matará al bebé ya su madre. Al principio, Klaus no tenía ningún interés en tener nada que ver con el niño, incluso les decía a las brujas que cometían un error si pensaban que podían llegar a él usando a Hayley y su hijo como apalancamiento. Pero después de las palabras de consideración de Elijah Mikaelson y un intercambio de parte de Camille O'Connell, más tarde cambió de opinión. Cuando Elijah le preguntó sobre Hayley y su hijo por nacer, Klaus le respondió que "todo rey necesita un heredero". A lo largo de la serie Legados En This is the Part Where You Run, En Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, En We're Being Punked, Pedro, En Hope is Not the Goal, En Malivore, En Mombie Dearest, En Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, En Maybe I Should Start From the End, En What Was Hope Doing in Your Dreams?, En There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True, En We're Gonna Need a Spotlight, En There's A Mummy On Main Street, En The Boy Who Still Has A Lot of Good To Do, En Let's Just Finish the Dance, En I'll Tell You a Story, En There's Always a Loophole Segunda Temporada En I'll Never Give Up Hope, En This Year Will Be different, En You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, En Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, En Screw Endgame, En That's Nothing I Had to Remember Personalidad Apariencia física La Hope tiene cabello castaño y ojos azules claros como su padre. Caroline Forbes la describió como hermosa. Como Labonair, ella tiene la marca de nacimiento Crescent en su hombro derecho, al igual que su madre y parientes lejanos. Poderes y Habilidades Hope ha mejorado el control sobre su magia cuando era adolescente; Sin embargo, tal control se pierde durante los estallidos de ira. A la inversa, ella es testaruda y de voluntad fuerte cuando lanzó un hechizo de límites para atrapar a su padre dentro del Matadero. Hope también ha demostrado habilidad para crear sus propios hechizos, de modo que ella creó un hechizo combinado con un hechizo de camuflaje que realizó en Hayley, ya que fue ella quien la secuestró y atrajo a Klaus de regreso a Nueva Orleans. Afirmó que era el hechizo de camuflaje "perfecto" y que la mantendría a salvo; A pesar de esta afirmación, fue secuestrada de nuevo. Mientras ella era el barco de Hollow, que contenía tanto su espíritu como Dark Magic, la magia de Hope se amplificó con la de Hollow, mientras le susurraba a Hope en su intento de corromperla. Durante este tiempo, su telekinesis y la aplicación de dolor parecían amplificarse, ya que purgar su dolor, al usar su magia, parecía ser el único tratamiento. Hope también es parte del hombre lobo, habiendo heredado el gen del hombre lobo de sus padres. Antes de desencadenar su maldición, mostró un aumento de la agilidad y la gracia, por encima de la de un humano normal. Desde que ella ha activado su gen de hombre lobo, ha ganado todos los poderes de la licantropía, con las habilidades adicionales de aquellos que han nacido de la manada de lunares de la Media Luna Roja, como el Control de Transformación. La primera transformación, sin embargo, es un rito de paso y no se puede controlar, según Klaus. Esto clasificaría su naturaleza de hombre lobo como un hombre lobo evolucionado. Además, a pesar de que la maldición del hombre lobo fue lanzada originalmente sobre las brujas nativas americanas que les impedían a ellos ya sus descendientes usar la magia, la licantropía de Hope no niega su capacidad para practicar la magia. Aunque Hope no es un vampiro híbrido completo, posee algunos rasgos vampíricos, específicamente su sangre. Su sangre fue capaz de curar a su madre mientras estaba en el útero. Ella también fue capaz de curarse a sí misma después de que accidentalmente se cortó en un pedazo de vidrio. Su sangre puede usarse para engendrar nuevos vampiros e incluso híbridos, una habilidad que solo posee otro ser sobrenatural; El híbrido original, su padre. Si Hope muriera, se convertiría en un vampiro, lo que negaría su capacidad para practicar la magia y probablemente la convertiría en un híbrido vampiro-hombre lobo como su padre. Debilidades Como el primer híbrido del mundo de las tres especies sobrenaturales, en la actualidad se desconoce el alcance y los límites de las debilidades de Hope. Relaciones * Hope, Lizzie y Josie (Compañeros de clase) * Hope y Landon (Antiguos Enemigos, Amigos, Besados) Apariciones Legacies Temporada Uno * This is the Part Where You Run * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Mombie Dearest * Death Keeps Knocking On My Door * Maybe I Should Start From the End, * What Was Hope Doing in Your Dreams?, * There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True, * We're Gonna Need a Spotlight, * There's A Mummy On Main Street, * The Boy Who Still Has A Lot of Good To Do, *Let's Just Finish the Dance, *I'll Tell You a Story, *There's Always a Loophole * *TEMPORADA DOS: * *I'll Never Give Up Hope, *This Year Will Be different, *You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, *Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, *Screw Endgame, *That's Nothing I Had to Remember Nombre * La Hope es un nombre femenino de origen inglés que se refiere a una expectativa positiva o a la virtud teológica de la esperanza.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/hope * El nombre Andrea es un nombre de bebé griego. En griego el significado del nombre Andrea es varonil. Valiente.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/andrea * El apellido Mikaelson es nórdico que significa "Hijo de Mikael". Referencias Ver también